People's Republic of Granda
Granda or the People's Republic of Granda is a country located in Golden Rainbow in the Antilia Major Continent and in the east of Mercury Mundo Region. Granda is the Unitary Alzarist one-party socialist state, governed by the Communist Party of Granda with Carmes as its capital and the largest city. Etymology 'The etymology of "Granda"' The words "Granda" means "The great" or "Land of mighty" in the Grandan language (Grandano), Grandan or Grandano are refer to the people while Granda was used to calling their country. History Main article: History of Granda '' '''Monarch Era' Before Granda, there are full of tribes and small kingdoms. Uno the great, King of Casto, gather all as one and established the Genero Dynasty that ruled for 297 years until broken into four kingdoms. Domingo the wise, defeat all kingdoms and reunite again as Lugano Dynasty and changed the capital city from Fortuna to Carmes, where he was born. In the reign of Alejandro II, the empire was invaded by the Forteza Empire. the empire was heavily attacked and defeated in 2634 and loses some south territories. In 2637 Carlos I son of Alejandro II finally retrieved the territories back from the Forteza and evicted them out. After the war of decisive victory, Carlos I, establishing himself as the first emperor of Granda. The time passes until the death of Ramon VI, who was only 13 years old, Juan II, Carlos I's cousin, had accession to the throne and established the Alto dynasty, the last monarch of Granda was Emperor Alfonso III. Before the revolutions Following the death of Emperor Alfonso III without heirs the Alto Dynasty which rules Grandan Empire for 215 years began to collapse, with this cause, Pablo Tirano the prime minister declared a coup d'etat, overthrown the monarchy before established the republic and appoint himself as the President. Shortly afterward, he began to use more power in getting rid people who are expected to betray him, political enemies, and political critics. the situation has gone worse than ever, until 3328 when the students from the universities and schools the students from the universities and schools come out to march to oppose him, but the protesters were killed by the soldiers which commanded by Tirano to stop all protests, this become a bloody tragedy known as the "Carmes bloody day". Tirano Era and the revolutions During Tirano Era, with his cruelty from Carmes bloody day, the Grandan Revolution broke out, led by the revolutionaries which including workers, students and politicians to stop him but later defeated by the Republic army on 5 August 3328, many revolutionaries were executed, raped and tortured to death. some people trying to escape to borders but they were tracked and killed by border guards. .]] 'Civil War ' Among the despair, the Communist Party of Granda or the CPGs led by Rojasio Alzaro, one of the revolutionaries leader from the Grandan Revolution, gathered civilians and soldiers (who opposed Tirano) from many provinces, use the guerrilla warfare to fight against the republic army. In 31 December 3328 the CPG was formally established the "Grandan Red Army" with 50,000+ members and begin to attack the government army from the south of Granda, with the support of people and the survived revolutionaries, Tirano quickly lost his power and many of his officers were killed. Due to the outnumbered enemies, Tirano decided to escape from Granda on January 9, 3333 together with Franco Manuello the minister of defence. People's Republic After the civil war, Rojasio Alzaro has appointed himself as the first general secretary and leader of Granda and declared the establishment of the People's Republic, Rojasio Alzaro ordered his people to destroy everything related to Tirano such as the statue of himself, the books he wrote and even his house. Afterall, the economy of Granda began to recover. First Alzaro Era During the first Alzaro Era, Rojasio declared the "Homeland Restoration Policy" in order to restore the loss from the civil war which took 3 years for everything to be completed. Granda started to find the "satellite states" by supported the Unity Party of Adela (UPA) to fight against their government and won the battle, the UPA had established the "People's Republic of Adela" and allied with Granda. After "Homeland Restoration Policy", Granda starts to move forward for the better economic development but however Granda still no possibility of peaceful due to the Tirano rebels. The Granda Red Army was assigned to protect the border, which is always threatened by rebels. Until 7 December 3337, Rojasio Alzaro was assassinated. Second Alzaro Era After the death of Rojasio Alzaro, his brother Marcencio held leadership positions of Granda immediately and declared martial law nationwide. This era is called "the bloody era" due to Marcencio's using military forces to suppress various incidents, send Comandos Observador to hunt for Tirano and spread the "Alzarism" to surrounding countries before established the Carmes Pact. His power-crazy and desire to conquer Antilia Major caused the Red Rising War, Xilotonian War, and Grandan Big Gift Crisis. Marcencio Alzaro was a very decisive and warrior caste leader, the Council of Centau said that he was the most dangerous threat to Golden Rainbow security. Although Granda was very prosperous in Marcencio Alzaro Era, it had to exchange with the freedom and human right of the people. Meanwhile, the military of Granda grew tremendously by the ideology of "Defensive come first", The army had developed greatly from the production of military equipment till the space technology. Marcencio Alzaro died on 4 July 3379, after his funeral, Guillermo Chalazar was elected to become General Secretary of the CPG. 'Chalazar Era' In Chalazar Era, Granda has a big change. Whether reducing war support, stopped spreading the Alzarism, education reform and the "Three upgrades" plan. The most popular event during Chalazar Era is sending the Maximo 4 to the journey of CentauDos galaxy, the goal of the challenge is to orbiting five planets of CentauDos galaxy. Granda never had any conflicts until the threat of pirates in the Granda waters arise, Chalazar ordered the navy to evict the pirates from the waters of Granda, this was called the "Granda Waters Purge". In 3391 due to health problems and the "one decade, one leader" plan, Guillermo Chalazar decided to retire, open the way for new generations leader to lead the country forward. After his stepped down, the Politburo elected Cesar Herrazo as the new General Secretary of the CPG. Herrazo Era In Herrazo Era, Granda has developed and improved its economy, with a "Better Granda" plan, it began to open their country to promote more trade and tourism. The major events in this era are the 3396 Summer Olympics that hosted by Granda, however, there are some countries that boycotted this Olympics, such as the country once opposed to Granda and the Carmes Pact countries during the Red rising war. In 3398, the big tragedy emerged when the group of students and civilians named "Free Granda" movement try to incite the public to overthrow the Communist Party. The protests are too intense to negotiate peacefully, Finally, Herrazo has declared martial law to finish this conflict which later caused the massacre in Carmes. The government responsible for this incident, but they still insist on meeting the protester's agreement as it is expected that there was a third party behind. Although not knowing the true background, Herrazo denounced the person behind this incident as trying to incite the Grandans to disunity and that is the source of the moral concepts called "We Grandan" created by Herrazo to teaches everyone to help build a nation, more than the need for freedom. Herrazo retired in 3411 and was succeeded by Bandero Cienfe. 'Cienfe Era' Geography Granda is situated in the northeast of Mercury Mundo region of Antilia Major. Granda is bordered to the west by Suerta; to the southwest by Adela, and to the south by Perla. Grandan topography is also diverse and includes hills, mountains, plains, and scrublands. Mountains cover much of southeastern Granda and extend along the Adela border. Notable mountains in Granda are Escuda, Esmeralda, and Pequena Mountain. From central to northeast plain is a lowland area drained by the Granda River and its tributaries, the country's principal river system. The Granda River systems sustain Granda's agricultural economy by supporting crops and fruits cultivation and providing waterways for the transport of goods and people. The capital and most-populous city is Carmes, with a population of 2.7 million. The second most-populous city is Fortuna (1.9 million). Other important cities include Valiente (0.5 million), Alba (0.32 million), Unidad (0.22 million), Reinado (0.18 million), and Agrada (0.11 million). Natural resources of Granda are natural gas, petroleum, zinc, lead, tungsten, iron, copper, silver, gold, timber, fish, and hydro-power. Climate Granda's climate is a tropical rainforest. The dry season lasts from September to February and the rainy season from March to August. The average temperature in Granda is 20-35 °C. The average annual rainfall is between 1,300 and 1,600 millimeters. Government and Politics The Government of the People's Republic of Granda was the main body of the executive branch of government in the Grands. Its head of government was the officeholder generally known as "the Premier". However, Granda was a one-party state governed by the Communist Party of Granda (CPG), which had its power entrenched in the Constitution of Granda. The Politburo of the Communist Party of the Granda was de facto the highest policy-making organ in the country and drafted government policy, with the Government being subordinate to the Party. The members of the Granda Government such as people's commissars, ministers, and heads of state committees were recommended by the Premier and appointed by the Presidium of the Supreme People. The Government of the Granda exercised its executive powers in conformity with the Granda Constitution and legislation enacted by the Supreme People. The state security police (Comite de Seguridad del Estado or CSE) played an important role in Granda politics. It was under control of Marcencio Alzaro to eliminate his political enemies and more, but after the death of Marcencio Alzaro, the state security police was brought under strict party control. Security Armed Forces Main article: People's Army of Granda. People's Army of Granda is the national armed forces of the People's Republic of Granda, also called "Red Army" and "PAG" for short. Originally of the PAG was the Granda Red Army founded in 3328 by Marcencio Alzaro to against the government army led by Tirano during the Grandan Civil War, After the civil war, the Granda Red Army re-established again as the People's Army of Granda. The current commander-in-chief is Bandero Cienfe. PAG is one of the greatest army in the world, with more than 5,000,000 personnel (this number included the reserve personnel). PAG consisted of six components: Army, Navy, Air Force, Strategic Missile Force, Space Force and Electronic Army. Soldiers of People's Army of Granda.png|Infantries of PAGA. Comandos Observador,special operation units of PAG.png|Special force of PAGA. Armoured fighting vehicles of PAG Ground Force.png|Tanks of PAGA. Battleships of PAG Navy.png|Navy ships of PAGN. Multirole combat aircraft of PAG Air Force.png|Aircraft of PAGAF. Tactical ballistic missiles of PAG Strategic Missile Force.png|Tactical ballistic missiles of PAGSMF. Police Force Foreign Relations ''Main article: Foreign relations of People's Republic of Granda '' Culture Public Holidays Category:Countries Category:Golden Rainbow